


Do you Wanna Build a Gingerbread House?

by seekerluna



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas, Cookies, Gringerbread house, Keith is not a morning person, Lance is an ass, M/M, Snowball Fight, klance, klancemas, klancemas 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9158476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekerluna/pseuds/seekerluna
Summary: "Hey, Keith, do you wanna build a snowman~?"





	

Lance was up early, or, what was considered early for him anyway and Keith was still holed up in the bedroom, curled up in his sheets. Which was ridiculous considering it was snowing outside. Snowing! They were on winter break, it was snowing, and Keith was deciding to hide in his room the entire time. Unacceptable! 

“Keeeeeiiiiittthhhh. Keith, baby, honey, sweetie, doll-face, gorgeous.” The list of pet names went on and on as Lance pawed at Keith’s door. “Get up! I wanna go out and play in the snow!”

“Go play by yourself, I want to sleep.” Was Keith’s slurred response. Lance pouted when he didn’t get the response he’d wanted and kicked at Keith’s door, just barely able to hear the muffled expletive that Keith threw at him for it. Huffing and puffing, Lance got into his winter clothes, shoving his feet into his boots as he grumbled loud enough to hopefully keep Keith from falling back to sleep. It didn’t seem to work as the sound of Keith’s breathing eventually evened out. He just grumbled and decided that yes, he was gonna go play in the snow by himself! And he was gonna snapchat that shit too. Stuff it, Keith.

As he was making his second snowman, an idea came to him. He looked over his shoulder at the window that was in Keith’s room, a wicked grin curving his lips as he looked at the packed snow in his hands and then back at the window. Oh this was going to be good~

Grabbing some more of the fluffy white snow, Lance crunched his way to the window, almost glad now that Keith often left it unlocked and the blinds mostly pulled back. Slowly, he lifted the window, sticking his head in to make sure Keith was still asleep, and sure enough he was, before pulling back with a soft, poorly hidden giggle. It was just too perfect. 

“You’ve got to the count of 5!” He called inside, watching Keith curl up even tighter. “One….” He drew his hand back, readying himself. “Two…” Keith started to stir. “Three…”

“Lance, I swear to actual God I’m going to-” 

SPLAT!!

The look of shock on Keith’s face was absolutely and unequivocally worth it in Lance’s opinion. 

“LANCE!!!” 

The Cuban squealed out in shock, his laughter cut short when Keith actually launched himself through the window and right towards Lance, murder in his eyes. He shrieked and lunged out of the way, watching as Keith tumbled into the snow in just his pajamas and fluffy socks; Lance would buy him new ones as an apology later but right now he’s more focused on saving his own hide. 

“Don’t kill me!” Lance squealed when Keith caught his foot, bringing him back to the ground with an oomph and a pained groan.

Lance muttered something that vaguely sounded like a ‘you win’ and Keith was happy with that but continued to feign being grumpy.

“Ugh, I’m all wet and cold and I should really lock you out for this.” Keith complained as he let Lance up, looking down at his snow soaked clothes that were very quickly chilling him to the bone. He looked at Lance and hummed.

“I should kick you out to the couch for this.” Upon seeing Lance’s face grow a little pale at the thought of not snuggling with Keith tonight he smirked. “Unless, you could get me some gingerbread to change my mind.”

“Gingerbread you say?” Lance wiggled his eyebrows. “Gingerbread it is!” Keith hadn’t specified so he was going to get anything and everything gingerbread that he could find this late into the holiday season. He rushed inside ahead of Keith to grab his keys before hurrying back out, throwing an “I’ll be back!” over his shoulder as he went. Keith barely acknowledged him as he went, shutting the door with a bit more force than necessary. 

He decided he might as well take a shower now before the cold seeped in and got him sick. He did not need a repeat of his last bout with sickness. 

~*~*

He was showered and warm and back in his bed by the time Lance came back and he was so ready to tell Lance to stop slamming doors when the unmistakable aroma of the best kind of cookie hit his nose.

Oh hell yes.

“I got you gingerbread cookies, freshly baked. Please don’t kick me out to the couch.” Keith lifted his head up enough to see Lance holding a bag, face red from the cold outside. He scoffed and beckoned him over. Lance obliged and sat down next to Keith. He gave the other a kiss on the cheek before presenting the bag to him.

“You are fully forgiven.” He grabs one and looks at it for a moment before blinking.

“Lance…”

“Keith.”

“Did you really have them write our initials on it inside of a heart?”

“Yes, Yes I did.”

Keith kissed his dork and they ate their cookies while they watched the snow white world outside, together.

“Hey, Keith? Do you wanna build a snowman?” Lance sang it as he pulled out a gingerbread house kit.

“You’re a dork, but yes, lets.”

**Author's Note:**

> Klancemas day 5. I thought it was stupidly cute to combine snow/gingerbread


End file.
